


Not Unwelcome

by thundercaya



Series: The Workplace Warzone [18]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, M/M, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: Hamilton has an appointment. Jefferson doesn't. Madison is happier to see the latter.





	Not Unwelcome

Madison sighed as he stared up at the box on the top shelf in his office. Secretary Hamilton was on his way to review the files inside, and Madison really should have gotten them down already, but the dizziness creeping in on the edges of his awareness had kept him from the task thus far. The intercom buzzed and Madison winced. Hamilton was early. He couldn’t get the box down in front of someone, especially not Hamilton. The buzz was followed by the voice of his secretary.

“Mr. Madison, Secretary Jefferson here to see you.”

A surprise, but not an unwelcome one. Madison smiled faintly, then went to his desk and hit the intercom.

“Thank you. Please send him in.”

A moment later the door opened and in walked Jefferson, a smile on his face and a Starbucks drink in his hand. “Hey, hon,” he greeted once the door was securely closed.

“Thomas, I’m glad you’re here,” Madison said, walking back over to the shelf and motioning for Jefferson to follow him. “I need to borrow your tallness.”

“You need to what?”

Madison pointed up at the box of files. “Can you get that down for me?”

Jefferson set the drink on one of the lower shelves and patted the box. “This one?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

Jefferson pulled it down and set it on Madison’s desk. “There you go. How did you get that up there in the first place?”

“I stood on my chair.”

Jefferson looked from the chair to Madison, disapproval lining his forehead. “James, that’s a rolling chair. You’re going to fall off and die.”

“One can only hope,” Madison said, rolling his eyes. “Normally it’s fine, but I’m feeling a bit light-headed so I don’t trust my balance.”

“Are you okay?” Jefferson asked, reaching to touch Madison’s forehead.

“Fine,” Madison said, pushing Jefferson’s hand away. “I’m not sick or anything. I just didn’t get enough caffeine this morning.”

“Well, then you’re in luck,” Jefferson said, going back to the shelf to retrieve the drink. “I brought you something.”

“That’s not yours?”

“Only if you don’t want it.”

Jefferson held out the cup and Madison glanced at the translucent pink liquid, which was garnished with strawberries. “That’s… not coffee.”

“I thought you might want to try something new. In case you were tired of coffee.”

“Tired. Of coffee.”

“Well, how about you just try it?” Jefferson offered, pressing the cup into Madison’s hands. “If you don’t like it, I’ll drink it, and you can get something from the vending machine.”

Madison shook the cup, eyeing it suspiciously. “What is it?”

“A refresher. It’s made from unroasted coffee beans and fruit juice. It’s basically caffeinated fruit punch.”

Madison took a cautious sip.

Jefferson reached for the drink. “If you don’t like it, I’ll--”

Madison turned his upper body away from Jefferson, drawing the drink out of his reach. “This is mine now.”

Jefferson chuckled. “Sure thing, hon.”

“Thank you for this.”

“Not a problem. I just wanted an excuse to see your cute face. Speaking of, will I be seeing you tomorrow?”

“I don't know,” Madison said, leaning nonchalantly against his desk and examining his nails. “I've got plans.”

“Yeah?” Jefferson asked, stepping closer. “What are you plans?”

Madison set his drink down on the desk. “I'm going to take a nice long nap.”

“It’s Saturday. Why not just sleep in then enjoy the rest of the day?”

“Maybe I'll do both.”

Jefferson pressed himself to Madison, tilting the man’s chin up so that Madison would look at him. “Are you sure can't squeeze me in?”

“Hmm….maybe.” Madison lifted his eyebrows. “After all, you’re the only thing I _would_ squeeze in.”

Jefferson chuckled. “Did you know I love you?”

The corners of Madison’s mouth twitched up. “I may have surmised it once or twice.”

Jefferson leaned in and pressed a kiss to Madison’s lips.

Madison hummed. At the beginning of the relationship he wouldn’t have allowed even this much at work, but a soft kiss like this was still his hard limit. Just the same, he was aware Jefferson liked the chase, so he played coy rather than dismissing him immediately. “Hamilton will be here any minute.”

“I’d just enjoy it more knowing you were keeping him waiting.”

Madison couldn’t quite hold back a laugh at that. “I understand the appeal, sweetheart, but you do have to walk out of here looking composed.”

“I know,” Jefferson sighed, straightening up and stepping back. “But a guy can dream, can't he?”

“Yes,” Madison said, straightening himself up as well. “And dreaming is best done with company, so I'm inviting you to join me for my nap tomorrow.”

“Wouldn't want to miss that. Can I show up tonight to make sure I'm not late?”

Madison smiled. “Please do. But for now….”

“Right right,” Jefferson said, heading for the door. “Go on and get back to work. I’ll see you tonight.”

Madison took a long sip from his drink, the caffeine that was quickly going to work not the only reason his heart was fluttering. The door closed, and almost immediately, his intercom buzzed.

“Secretary Hamilton to see you.”

Madison's smile dropped off his face and he sighed deeply. He hit the button. “Send him in.”

Hamilton entered with his own box of files, which he plopped unceremoniously on Madison’s desk next to the other one.

“It’s about time,” Hamilton said. “Your secretary wouldn’t buzz me in until he left.”

Madison took a seat and rubbed at his temple. “Do I have a sign on my door telling people to come bother me?”

“You know I have an appointment,” Hamilton said, taking a seat of his own across from Madison. “If anyone was intruding, it was Jefferson, but let’s not pretend you were unhappy about that visit.”

“He brought me caffeine. What did you bring me?” He motioned at the files. “Aside from work and a headache.”

“Well, drink your coffee faster and your headache will go away.”

“He didn’t bring me coffee. It’s… fruit-flavored bean juice.”

“Sounds gross. But then again I’ve burned my tongue so many days in a row, my tastebuds have probably stopped trying to grow back, so it really doesn’t matter what anything tastes like.”

“How does Mrs. Hamilton feel, putting so much work into meals you can’t even taste?” Madison remembered very well how irritable the woman became whenever he got sick after dinner at the Hamilton home, no matter how many times he tried to assure her that it didn’t mean he didn’t like her food. Her own husband not enjoying her meals would probably send her through the roof.

Hamilton cleared his throat and averted his gaze. “I know factually that it’s delicious, so if I tell her so without tasting it, it’s not technically a lie.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Look, don’t tell her.”

“I don’t talk to your wife, Hamilton. At least, not willingly.” He pulled a handful of files from his box. “And speaking of doing things unwillingly, let’s get this over with.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what those files are.


End file.
